


This is Not what we Predicted!

by DeathLadyShinigami



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Chosen Children - Freeform, Gen, Giving children more power, Kinda follows canon, No Names except Gennai's, crests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennai was so very, very worried. The Chosen Children turned out to be far more important then ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not what we Predicted!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I had bouncing in my head for awhile and that just wouldn't leave me alone, so I typed it up. It's more idea then actual story but...meh. Enjoy!

Gennai was worried. Very worried.

Nothing had gone right from the beginning and it was only through sheer dumb luck (and a little to do with just how powerful the Chosen Children actually were) that the Digital world and, by extension, the Real world, hadn't both fallen to ruins.

Back when the Chosen Children had first been selected, the collected data from the Children was used to create conduits, from which each child would then be able to harness excess energy from the Digital world. Each of the young ones chosen had had a large affinity to one of the base powers that held the Digital world together, represented by the crests. And to think the two youngest children's crests had turned out be Light and Hope. Light and Hope had always been so incredibly powerful and yet also the most vulnerable. To think that two human toddlers would possess the powers that those two crests represented was highly unimaginable. It was probably because they were so young, so pure and innocent, that they received those crests. It still amazed him that humans could hold the power of the crests at all. The other six were also so strong; it had surely been a sign that these children would be able to bring balance back to the Digital world. Though Light and Hope showing up did cause complications (the child of Light would be hypersensitive to the world around her,and as such wouldn't always be grounded to reality. The child of Hope would only be able to use his vast strength in the most dire of situations kinda like a trump card, he would be weak until such circumstances came about).

These problems thankfully resolved themselves as both of the toddlers had older siblings: Courage and Friendship respectively. They could protect their younger siblings until their talents manifested. It should have all worked out.

But he and the others working on the Chosen Child project (CC) had not taken into account humanity's whims. Especially the adult human whims that had separated Hope from Friendship. This had the side effect of stunting Hope's growth and making it even harder for him to unlock his potential then it already would have been. This was later proven in the fight with Devimon; it also showcased a power drop. Angemon should have had plenty enough strength to defeat Devimon with the others help. He should have only gone back to being Tokomon, he shouldn't have regressed back to a Digi egg.

Then there was the fact that he had lost Nyaromon (still in her Digi egg )back when he had had to flee from the Dark Masters. Very (VERY) unfortunate but still resolvable as both the Child and Digimon of Light would be drawn to each other. It would take longer, yes, but it should have been easily resolved once the Children reached Server Continent.

However, once again, misfortune struck. He and the others of CC had not realized just how connected to the Digital world the Children were. With Light even more sensitive to the Digital world than they had thought, being so connected to what was around her the girl's immune system suffered and she became ill easily. She had not made it to the Digital world with the others. Without all eight Children it would have been madness to try and pit them against the Dark Masters, yet if they went back to the real world to retrieve her it would give the Dark Masters years uncontested to take over. In the end he had made the choice to send the Children back to their home world to collect the eighth Child. Thankfully it had turned out to be the correct choice.

The next problem to come about was to realize that another member of CC had chosen a ninth Child whose crest manifested as Kindness. Why Zennai made a ninth Chosen Child and kept him hidden from the rest of CC he couldn't tell. And to select a child with a genius older sibling was just asking for trouble, it would only build resentment and jealousy. Although if the child had grown without letting those negative emotions affect him badly he truly would make a strong Chosen Child. But Kindness was well hidden from all of CC technology and Zennai had perished with the rest when the Dark Masters attacked. He had realized the Child existed only after he already had the dark seed planted within him and corrupting him. So focused was he on keeping track of the eight Chosen Children, his duty as the last member of CC left, he had no idea when Kindness first entered the Digital world, for how long he had stayed there and whom he fought during that time. Everything about Kindness was a mystery, one he would have to study in great detail after the crisis was over before allowing the others to even approach him. And with the corruption it would probably be to eliminate him. That also meant he had sent eight Children to fight a battle that nine were needed for. His only saving grace had been the Child of Hope. With strength even greater than he had thought possible, a Perfect level digimon had matched an Ultimate level. He had known intellectually that Hope was the strongest of the eight (or was it nine now?) but for the gap to be so large had been unthinkable.

Somehow the eight Chosen Children managed to defeat Apocalymon of all beings and reformat the worlds so that Digital World time now ran in sync with the Real World.

That was when he came across a startling revelation, The nine Children were now the bases for the Digital world.

All that time spent making and manifesting the tags/crests to create tools for the Children to give them power, and all the crests ended up being were mere conductors. And it wasn't just that they could access the power of the crests without the conductor, the Children themselves were the power. When the Digital world reformatted it used the Children as is base for the Children had become literal manifestations of what the crests had represented. From what little he could gather from his secretive scanning of them it had been a slow process that began way back when they had first been selected. A process that had accelerated exponentially the moment they touched their digivices. And because they became literal Manifestations, when the sync happened it used the Children as a new core for the Digital world. There was no way to reverse it. Worse yet their powers were still in infancy, meaning they still had the mortality of a humans!

The deaths of all nine children would be the end of the digital world. Even individually if anything were to happen would cause great change in the Digital world. If anything happened to the child of Courage cowardice would run rampant through the Digital world. Friendship and no one would know anything but enmity. Hope and all would fall to despair. And the list went on.

It was horrifying to realize that if anything happened to nine human children (whom they the CC had selected to champion them) and the Digital world would utterly collapse. Even worse was that Kindness was already slowly being corrupted and soon the Digital world would be full of selfishness and cruelty. And the tentative plan to eliminate him had to be tossed because it would do more harm then good.

He had known at that time that he absolutely HAD to get the Chosen Children out of the Digital world and the dangers it possessed. Their lives were now worth more than any individuals or groups.

To keep them out of the Digital world to protect them and to also fix the distortions left behind from the havoc caused by Dark Masters, Apocalymon and the sync he had the Manifestations release some of their power to envelope the Digital world. Though he had lied and told them they were relinquishing their power entirely, which is what should have happened if everything went as planned but was now completely impossible.

It was at that time that he came up with the idea of new Chosen Children. He would essentially make knights (bodyguards/doppelgangers/protectors). After the incidents with Vamdemon and Diablomon (seriously his first attempt to make a protector not only failed but failed epically when the kid created that thing and put the Manifestations at risk cause they were the only ones available) there were now plenty of children worldwide who would be able to partner with a digimon; however, not a single one of them even had the potential to be half as strong as the nine crest manifestations. Even more the majority wouldn't even be able to get their eventual digital partner past Adult; it would simply be beyond them. The children with the ability had quantity not quality and as was shown time and time again by the original eight/nine quantity was rarely if ever effective against the true dangers of the Digital world.

So he came up with the idea of augmenting a few specific new Children. He would give them the ability to siphon power from the original Chosen Children's crests through objects he had called digimentals. As the new children wouldn't have to supply the power themselves they could add their own energy making the new evolutions more effective. But that still would not be enough. Because the power they would be drawing from would be external it wouldn't be as effective. To rectify this he would pair the crests up, two per new child. They would have more adaptability than power but it should have been plenty enough strength to take care of threats to the Digital world and allow them to protect the Nine Manifestations.

Of course it couldn't go as planned now could it?

With the corruption of the child of Kindness nearing completion the Digital was suffering under him. With the deterioration of the Digital world the Nine Manifestations were losing strength and as they lost strength the Digital world deteriorated. It was a vicious cycle. Thankfully with the towers stopping regular digivolution he hadn't needed to come up with a way to keep the Eight out of the Digital world as it was too dangerous for even Courage to stay long. He had thankfully managed to find three children to take up six of the "crest" digimentals and made sure that the corresponding Manifestation would not even be able pick them up.

But once again trouble came about and he had unfortunately not been able to find one to take the digimentals of Light and Hope in time. He hadn't even tried to find one to take Kindness as that was currently a sure fire way to kill anyone who tried. It had fortunately (for a change) been a good thing. With a bit of tweaking he made sure that the digimentals would work for their true holders. It kept up the illusion of needing a conduit so gave them some protection. Even better the mere presence of the Child of Hope in the Digital world itself had given the Digital world a handhold of hope to slow down the degradation and moved the odds into the New Children's favor (his belief that they could save the Digital world held major sway in and a little out of the Digital world) while the child of Light helped stave of the seeds ability to corrupt the child of Kindness and helped the child of Hope hold the Digital world together. Their presence also allowed the protector of Courage and Friendship (the crests closest to Hope and Light) to get close to Kindness. It also lead Kindness' partner to trust the protector and led him to the digimental of Miracles, the only digimental that siphoned a little power from each Manifestation, an experiment of his he had hidden were Kindness could find it. He had hoped that the presence of the digimental would help stabilize Kindness and by keeping it near himself would allow it to be used as it had been intended, to create a miracle.

Through their efforts they were able to successfully recover the child of Kindness from his corruption, something he had not thought possible (he really should stop thinking things impossible, it would save the hassle when proven something was possible).

Now all he has to worry about was three children who's well-being were essential to the well-being of the ENTIRE Digital world running around and fighting enemy after enemy and putting themselves in harm's way. The fact that some of the protectors were having hissy fits about Kindnesses doing what he was meant to be doing was not helping matters. Sure some of the Manifestations had a problem as well, but their very nature wouldn't allow it to hold, what with their sub-consciences telling them he was one of them. To top it off with the destruction of the towers the other six were making more and more appearances in the Digital world as well.

And there was still an enemy to come.

He had to start looking into new ways to keep the Manifestations from coming to harm while keeping the Digital world safe at the same time. Probably come up with a plan B while he was at it cause plan A sure never worked as intended.

Gennai was very, Very worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
